The Beginning
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: The night Remus was bitten.


The Beginning

Rated: PG-13, for gore

Summary: The night Remus was bitten. (Implied/ironic slash, but only if you want it to be).

A.N./ Wow. I did this a long time ago. Like two years ago. Anyway, the point of this is strictly for reviews. I need them, people. I need them like water, like air, like chocolate! Help a poor, defenseless girl out …

Remus Lupin loved the hour of twilight. Being suspended between two time frames made him feel in a whole different world itself.

He looked from his grassy hilltop in the countryside to the wide, clear sky. He had lived here ever since he was born. His parents owned a farm about a mile from the place he laid. Chuckling at the thought of his parents, he watched a cloud start to shift out of view. His mother would scold him for being out so late with the adoring twinkle in her eye while his father would smile in amusement of his only adventurous yet wise young son.

Remus stared up into to the velvety night sky at the full moon in all of its glory and beauty. He loved astronomy, and wished to become an astrologist, studying the stars and especially the moon. What a mystical thing it was, full of mystery and grace, he thought to himself sighing inwardly of the cool midsummer night. Never would he dream of how much he would despise the orb that intrigued him so after this night.

He picked out Canis Major. He felt such a strange connection with it. While others would claim that the North Star guided them home, Sirius seemed to have the same effect on Remus. He felt such peace within himself while gazing at his beloved brightest star, though he probably would never know why …

A snap of a twig alerted him to sit up and peer into the thick forest to his right. If only he had obeyed his mother and stayed at home ...

The beast bounded out of it's hiding in the dark woods some twenty feet away from Remus. Electricity hit through his body and he ran. He felt razor teeth rip at his side as he fell. They rolled down the hill till the beast stopped them both. The werewolf chewed and snapped at the new wound, blood spewing across the clean fresh ground, long elegant green blades of grass tainted crimson, dripping. Remus' screams of pain and anguish were muffled as he choked on his own blood as it spilled from his mouth.

Never would he realize how hauntingly wonderful the copper sensation would satisfy him like nothing else after that night.

Still trying effortlessly to get the beast off, Remus pushed and punched at its long head, irritating it all the more. The werewolf stood, hunching over Remus as it gnawed at his side. A sickly _crack_ filled the air as the beast reached Remus' left hipbone, crushing it under the weight of the powerful jaws that worked so furiously at the gash. Remus suddenly felt the salt of his tears mingle with blood wash down his face, the taste swirling on his tongue.

He couldn't give up! He wanted so much, more than any other eight-year-old would know. But the darkness that started to engulf him was so strangely comforting. His grip on the beast began to lax. He understood then that he was dying …

Even as the werewolf worked lavishly at his flesh, the pain started to numb quite pleasantly. He looked up to the sky and saw the star Sirius shinning brightly above him. As he gazed at it, his heart gave a nervous jolt, which sent small spurts of blood Remus' mouths. A part of him wanted to smile.

His death would be bathed in pale moonlight and the Dog Star shined down upon him as he broke away in a pool of crimson blood.

Suddenly, the beast was thrown from him, dropping him to the ground, seemingly shattering his body. With it, the werewolf took a chunk of his flesh and blood as a souvenir. It looked back one last time, snarling at Remus' parents who both brandished their wands like swords before it fled back into the dark woods.

Remus felt deaf. The numbing feeling increased and took over his entire being as his father chanted words that he couldn't understand. He could faintly hear muffled cries of "Remus, oh mon dieu!" from his mother as she sobbed onto his frail shoulder.

His father lifted his broken and useless body from the ground. His head lolled over his father's arm, glimpsing through half lidded eyes at the ground, spewed with puddles of his fresh blood, shining crimson in the moonlight. The wretched moon. Remus fell out of complete conciseness.


End file.
